Make Me Beg For More-Sasuke x Itachi yaoi
by Misheru Haruno
Summary: This is a yaoi, as it says so in the title. It involves incest between Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha from the anime Naruto. Sasuke hasn't seen Itachi for a while. One day, he suddenly shows up unexpectedly. What will become of them?


Make Me Beg For More

Show: Naruto By: Misheru Haruno

Characters: Itachi x Sasuke Date: December 9, 14

Type: Fanfiction

Genre: Yaoi

Sasuke was returning home from yet another exausting day at school. It's Friday night and it's his weekly meetings with his Nii-san, Itachi. Every week, they got to a new place. Today, they're going to the park. Sasuke is bouncing up and down with excitement and with antisipation for what is to come. Unconsciously, Sasuke rubs his butt, thinking of how good Itachi feels there inside of him.

Sasuke runs up the stairs to his bedroom and throws his bookbag onto his bed and hurriedly grabs his clothes for a quick shower before Nii-san gets there. He strips his clothing and marvels at how fast his erection came to be with just a thought of Itachi. Hesitantly, Sasuke starts to rub himself slowly, then a lot harder and faster, playing with tip, until, finally, he spurts out his seed. "That wasn't nearly as good as what Nii-san does to me..." Sasuke sighs with a pout. He turns on the hot water and gets in, washing his hair and his body quickly.

Sasuke got out and quickly dressed. As he did so, he smiled because he heard Itachi's sexy and velvety voice calling hus name. He opened the door, flew down the stairs and jumped into Itachi's arms, knocking him to the ground. With a big smile on Sasuke's face, he said, "Welcome back, Nii-san."

Itachi wrapped his arms around his Nii-chan's waist, hugging him tightly to him. "Sasuke," Itachi says in that sexy voice of his, "I've missed you so much," he added, while burying his face in the hollow of Sasuke's throat.

"Nii-san," says Sasuke in his breathy tone. Sasuke closes his eyes and leans hhis head in for his Nii-san's welcoming kiss but, when it never came, he stares back in confusion. Itachi never left hi hanging like that before. Something must be wrong, right? Wait, what if it's him? What if he did something wrong? Panic started to seize him, gripping his throat tightly to where he can barely breathe. His pulse and heart beating erratically. "I...I..." stuttered Sasuke, trying to contain the tears that threaten to leak. He pushed himself off of Itachi and hurriedly ran up the stairs to his room before Itachi could grab him.

Sasuke slammed himself onto his bed, sobbing his heart out. He heard a light knock oh his door then Itachi's voice drifting in. "Sasuke-" he tried to begin but he was interrupted by Sasuke telling him to go away.

"Please," he begged, "let me explain..."

Sasuke desperately wants to open his door and let Itachi in to explain. He couldn't do it though. He missed his Nii-san too much and when he refused his welcoming kiss...he can't bare the thought of himself being the cause of driving his precious Nii-san away. He can't deal with that right now.

Sasuke takes a deep breath to calm his heart and his overly-sensitive emotions. As a whisper, "Come in..." but it was just loud enough where Itachi can hear. He slowly opens the door. He begins again with, "Sasuke," he takes a few steps towards him.

"What do you want, Itachi?" Sasuke's voice, the hurt and humiliation was evident. He was lying on his stomach, face facing the wall away from Itachi. He sighed and sat himself down by Sasuke's side. "Little brother...I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, why I froze like that... I've missed you so much it hurt."

He took a break to collect the rest of his thoughts, running his fingers through his tousled black hair, frustrated. "I guess-this is going to sound really lame but it must be said-since I haven't seen you in over a year, seeing you now... I guess it just surprised me how different you look and yet-not. Your taller-taller than me now, I think, your hair is longer, body slimmer; well-muscled. You're even a year older-all without me being here... So I thought to myself: Why am I even here? Sasuke doesnt need me...look at him."

Itachi was quiet after that. He took a moment then continued onward. "So, I guess what I'm trying to say... I'm afraid that someday you'll wake up and decide you don't want me anymore... That you'll fall in love with someone other than me. That you'll decide I'm not enought for you...and you'll leave me for good someday. I know that our love is forbidden, but I can't help loving you, not as my little brother-though that love is there-but as a lover. I love you, Sasuke. With all my heart." Finished saying what was inside his heart all these years, he stood up to leave but, before so, Sasuke grabbed a hold of his wrist. Surprised, Itachi turned and made eye contact with his Nii-chan.

"Make love to me..." says Sasuke, his voice coming out as barely a whisper. "Make love to me, Itachi." This time, his voice comes out a lot stronger. "My love for you hasn't changed since the beginning of time, the beginning of us. It hasn't lessened, only progressed. Make love to me." Sasuke is now standing up, still holding onto Itachi's wrist. "I love you, Itachi, now and forever. Make love to me," he says a fourth time.

As those words set in, Sasuke pulled Itachi in for a kiss filled with love, desire, need, and passion. When they finally came up for air, Sasuke smiled. "Guess I am taller than you," he stated. Sasuke pulled him in for another kiss, this time, there was more tongue mixed in with heated passion. Sasuke's tongue sought out Itachi's. Finding it, he twirled his tongue around it, taking the lead and exploring Itachi's mouth, taking everything in...

He could feel Itachi's body melting into his, making them one. Then, he lowered his hand until until he felt Itachi's bulge which meant Itachi had a full blown erection. He rubbed it slowly, slowly still... He broke their kiss and now Itachi's moans of pleasure escaped his mouth.

Sporting a devilish grin, Sasuke pulled Itachi's shirt up revealing his well-muscled chest and his taut pink nipples. He removed his hand from Itachi's erection, not wanting him to cum just yet. He bought it up to Nii-san's left nipple and pinched it, not hard but applying just the right pressure. He brought his lips down onto the other nipple, swirling his tongue around the tip.

Itachi's moans of pleasure forming into words. "An, an, ann!" he cries out.

After flicking his tongue a couple of more times, he leaned his head up claimed Itachi's lips once more in a kiss. "Itachi," he breathed, "tell me you want more." He removed his hand from his nipple and lowered it downwards again, cupping him. "Beg me for more." Sasuke leaned into him and kissed him more, rubbing his hand up and down Itachi's bulge, applying more pressure to his erection.

Itachi cries, "I...I want more! Please! Make me beg for more! Oh! Sasuke!" His cries came louder, louder still. Itachi's pants were now unbuttoned and pulled off. Sasuke lifts Itachi's shirt over his head. Sasuke kisses him gently and tenderly, lips moistening.

Itachi now stands completely nude before Sasuke. With his hand on Nii-san's lower back, his mouth atop his, he gently pushes him towards the bed and lays him back. Sasuke stradles Itachi's lap and leans down to suck him. He flicks his tongue across Nii-san's tip. He covers it with his mouth, sucking and pulling, scraping it with his teeth gently, but using just the right amount of pressure.

Finally, Sasuke takes the full length of him into his mouth, running his tongue along the hilt. He brings his mouth back to the tip, sucking, pulling...slides it back down, up, back down again until he finds the right rhythm for Itachi and himself, moving faster, going harder... He continues this for for a while. Itachi's cries becoming louder, encouraging, needy, more persistent and wanton.

"An, an, aan!" he cries. "Sasuke! Oh my god!" His hands are tangled in Sasuke's medium-lengthed black hair. "S-Sasuke," he whimpers, "I...I think I'm gonna c...cum!" With that last word, Itachi delivers Sasuke's mouth his seed, he drinks it up hungrily. Itachi lies there, drained. Removing his mouth completely, Sasuke crawls up and kisses Itachi with the taste of his own orgasm on his little brother's lips. He was surprised to find how much he liked that. Itachi clung to Sasuke like his life depended on him.

Now, with both their lips swollen from the passion of their kisses. Sakue turns his Nii-san onto his stomach with his butt up in the air, back arched. Sasuke has a full view of his Nii-san's anal cavity. Small, tight, never known a man's touch. "Nii-san," asks Sasuke, "have you never know a man?"

"N-no," was the reply.

Sasuke went back to doing what he started. He licked it, a single lick from top to bottom. Itachi screamed out with pleasure. "I-I never r-realized how s-sensitive that s-spot was." He was so lost in the sensation that he could barely get those words out. "More," he moaned.

Sasuke continued with his tongue.

As he did so, Sasuke dipped his tongue in his Nii-san's tight hole, making it wetter. He reached his hand around his front and easily found Itachi's erection. He rubbed his thumb over the head, a little harder now. While he did so, his tongue was flicking inside and out of his sensitive spot. He removed his mouth and replaced it with a rubbing of his forefinger. He slowly poked his finger in, gently now. His hand was working on Nii-san's erection, making him moan with double the pleasure, reaching higher. He's panting now, he can barely breathe. Sasuke is taking him higher with every stroke, every rub of his hands on both Itachi's erection and his other most sensitive area, driving him to insanity.

He could feel how close Itachi was to cumming again. He removed his hand but quickly replaced it with his tongue, not missing a beat. He could feel it more by how fast his breathing and how erratic his heart beat is becoming. Here it comes now; the creamy white juice covering Sasuke's hand, dripped onto his black comforter. He removed the hand with Nii-san's creamy sweetness, remembering the delicious taste of his Nii-san's orgasm. With a final lick and flick of his tongue, he rubbed the creamy liquid into the hole his mouth and other hand just vacated. Working his hands to open and soften the spot to wear it won't hurt in a painful way, he asked, "Nii-san, are you ready to make love with me?"

Itachi's heavy breathing was the result of his second orgasm. His voice was lost with all of the moaning and screaming Sasuke caused him to make but at last, he managed to get out, "I-I'm ready. P-Please! give me more, Nii-chan!"

Ready to oblige his Nii-san, Sasuke shed his clothing and alighned the head of his erection at the point of entrance on Itachi's body. He slowly pushed in, Itachi's cries filling the air in the room. "Does it hurt, Nii-san?" he asked.

Itachi replied with, "N-no! Don't stop! Oh, please, don't stop!"

Sasuke pushed his cock in a little more, stopped to gauge Itachi's reaction. Satisfied he hadn't caused Nii-san pain, he slammed himself home. He paused yet again to give Itachi time to adjust. With grunts and moans of encouragement, Sasuke slowly pulled the hilt out, leaving the head of his cock, slick with his own pre-juice mixed with Itachi's last orgasm, inside. He pushed back in, ramming all the way to the hilt, pulling back out, slamming home, again. Continuing this until both Itachi's and Sasuke's cries of pleasure errupted simultaneously.

They found their rhythm, each matching the other's. Sasuke easily found the spot that drives Itachi wild with every stroke that hits and rubs up against that most sensitive area of his.


End file.
